


This isn't what I wanted?

by ConfuzzedPanda



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, everyone suffers, mention of blood and death, who doesn't love a good helping of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfuzzedPanda/pseuds/ConfuzzedPanda
Summary: The future doesn't ever turn out the way you want it, does it?





	This isn't what I wanted?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsashowtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsashowtime/gifts).



> InfiniteMonth 2k18 Day 14: Future
> 
> Okay! So I know I'm a bit late on this, but hey, I tried. :3
> 
> Everyone gets to enjoy some nice fluff! Oh, and angst!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Hey Mamo! I have a question!”

“I'll to answer it the best I can, your Majesty.”

Jougo pouted, crossing his arms with a huff. “Mamo! I told you not to call me that! It's Jougo, not your Majesty!”

“I apologize, your Maj- Jougo. It's just more respectful for me to call you that, since you are the Prince after all,” Mamoru tried to explain, putting his hands up in mock surrender. He tried to muffle the laugh the came out as Jougo continued pouting.

“I'm not a prince, not when it's just you and me,” Jougo huffed, although he couldn't stay upset anymore. Not with Mamoru's contagious laughter, the sound setting Jougo's heart fluttering.

Jougo turned his attention to the flower crown he was currently braiding. A crown of yellow Acacias, gillyflowers, blue violets, white lilacs, gardenias, and forget-me-notes. The light colors would hopefully compliment Mamoru's blond hair, and the white and gold mask hiding his eyes.

He turned his eyes to the crown Mamoru was crafting. A simple one with angelicas, white daisies, and irises. Not as extravagant as Jougo's, yet still just as elegant.

“But it actually has to do with that. Mamo,” Jougo started nervously, placing the crown in his lap to look at the protector. “When I'm King, what will that make you? I don't want you to leave, especially since we're friends.” There was nothing requiring Mamoru to stay by Jougo's side after all, nothing to keep him here. And that worried the Prince.

“Well, I don't want to leave if it makes you sad. I could stay here if you wish, as an advisor or protector,” Mamoru assured Jougo, reaching out his hand to ruffle the brunet's hair. He lifted his mask in order to look Jougo straight in the eyes, intending to let the brunet know he meant every word. “All you need to do is say the word.”

The Prince leaned into Mamoru's touch, stifling a hum. “You absolutely promise? No sneaking off, no running away?” Jougo muttered, his golden brown eyes staring into the heterochromatic sapphire and emerald. 

“I swear on everything I hold dear, your Majesty. I will stay by your side until you order me to leave.”

The words taunted the King, dragging him out of the memory into the cruel present. The warm sunny day in the meadow crumbling into the cold foggy war torn battlefield.

Golden eyes frantically took in the scene above him. A wild teal mane, horrified scarlet eyes, dark clothing pierced by Jougo's broadsword, crimson dripping from the wound. Jougo pulled his sword away, horror, guilt, and dread threatening to drown him.

Sakimu staggered back, one hand still gripping his staff, the other coming up to the wound. Thick red fluid cover his hand and started dripping out the corner of his mouth. His eyes widened, the scarlet slowly fading into blue and green.

“J-Jougo, what…” he managed to choke out before dropping, hacking up more blood.

“MAMORU!!” Jougo screamed, rushing forward in an attempt to help the vanguard. The King pulled him into his arms, whimpering apologies the whole time. “You're-you're gonna be okay, I'm so sorry Mamo, please be okay, just keep breathing, keep your eyes open, I'm so sorry.”

Mamoru struggled to keep his eyes open, to take in air, not blood. Reaching a hand up, he ruffled Jougo's hair with a soft smile. One seemly unaffected by the current prediction. His other hand wiped away the tears that fell unnoticed by the hysterical King, smearing blood that the drops ran through.

Jougo leaned into Mamoru's touch, the broken sobs finally ripping out of his throat. “Don't you dare. I didn't give you permission to leave me, I order you to stay with me, you can't leave me Mamo, please,” the words sank their fangs deeper into Jougo, the meaning of the smile now dawning on him. 

Mamo's smile started to slowly fade, the blood sluggishly flowing out. His hands came back down to his chest as he himself started to drift away. The light in his eyes started to die, leaving the once beautiful gem-like colors dull and worthless.

Jougo's words came faster, more incoherent as he attempt to keep the vanguard awake. His cries and screams growing louder as it became more obvious. He tried to bargained with the forces that watched over them, damned them to suffer alone. He damned the Gentle Darkness and the Ruinous Light. Damned them to the darkest reaches of hell for ruining the one person he loved more than life itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Bad writing is bad. ^^;
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a comment and yell at me about anything! :3
> 
> Have a good day/night!


End file.
